the_gazettefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uruha
|Obraz = Img_biab_uruha.jpg |Tytuł1 = Miejsce urodzenia |Zawartość1 = Prefektura Kanagawa |Tytuł2 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość2 = 9 czerwca 1981 |Tytuł3 = Wiek |Zawartość3 = 35 |Tytuł4 = Grupa krwi |Zawartość4 = O |Tytuł5 = Relacje |Zawartość5 = rodzice, dwie starsze siostry, dwoje siostrzeńców Kai, Reita, Aoi, Ruki (współpracownicy, przyjaciele) |Tytuł6 = Poprzednie zespoły |Zawartość6 = Karasu Ma'die Kusse Kar+te=zyAnose |Tytuł7 = Rola w zespole |Zawartość7 = Gitarzysta prowadzący |Tytuł8 = Powiązanie z zespołem |Zawartość8 = 2002-obecnie |Tytuł9 = Przydomek |Zawartość9 = Uruha (麗)}} Kouyou Takashima znany powszechniej Uruha to gitarzysta prowadzący w zespole the GazettE. Historia Urodził się 9 czerwca 1981 w Prefekturze Kanagawa. Wychowywali go rodzice wraz z dwoma starszymi siostrami. Jako dziecko bardzo dużo płakał i często chował się pod spódnicę mamy. Gdy miał osiem lat, na jego szyi pojawiła się brodawka. Mimo, iż lekarz dał mu leki przeciwbólowe, bardzo bał się usunięcia jej. Powiedział, że nawet teraz można zauważyć na jego szyi bliznę. W podstawówce, w szkolnym klubie piłkarskim, gdy miał dziesięć lat, poznał Reitę. Jego pierwsza myśl o nim była taka, że wygląda jak małpa. Jednak, zaprzyjaźnili się i poszli do jednego gimnazjum, a potem liceum i obaj zaczęli interesować się grą na instrumentach. Na początku obaj grali na gitarach, lecz Uruha pożyczył od Reity wzmacniacz, a ten stwierdził, że woli grać na basie. Większość rówieśników dokuczała mu przez nietypowy kształt jego ust. Dość ciężko przechodził okres dorastania. Kłócił się z mamą i siostrą (druga studiowała wtedy w Stanach Zjednoczonych), potrafił je nawet uderzyć. Jednak nigdy nie walczył z ojcem, gdyż obawiał się przegranej. Poza tym, demolował swój pokój i kradł. Rzucił również szkołę. Wraz z Reitą był w zespole Karasu. Na jednym z festiwali muzycznych w Jokohamie poznali Kiruę. Założyli nowy zespół i wzięli go jako perkusistę. Zespół rozpadł się, gdyż Uruha (wtedy jako Kyouki) powiedział Kirurze, że ten ładnie śpiewa, a ten zrezygnował z gry na perkusji na rzecz wokalu. Ponieważ Saki (ówczesny wokalista) i Kannon (gitarzysta) odeszli, Reita i on powołali do istnienia nową kapelę o nazwie ガゼット. Ruki oczywiście się dołączył i zajął pozycję wokalisty. Jego pierwsze spotkanie z Aoim było raczej dość żenujące, gdyż zapomniał wzmacniacza i Aoi mu pożyczył. W wywiadzie wiele lat później Aoi zażartował że Uruha wszystko mu odebrał: wzmacniacz, perkusistę. Uruha na początku nawet nie chciał dwóch gitarzystów w zespole. Jednak przegrał i Aoi został przyjęty. W 2006 roku w czasopiśmie dla oficjalnego fanklubu wyjaśnił pochodzenie swojego pseudonimu. Stwierdził, że irytuje go fakt, iż ludzie myślą, że nadał sobie taki pseudonim, gdyż jego wizerunek sceniczny jest piękny. Powiedział, że nadał go sobie, by ukazać, że nie zewnętrzne, a wewnętrzne piękno jest ważne. W 2007 roku jego zachowanie wywołało wielką aferę - podczas Decomposition Beauty pocałował Aoiego, gdyż stwierdził, że wyglądał tak uroczo, że nie mógł się powstrzymać. Choć fragment usunięto z DVD, są na ten temat dwa wywiady. Po tym zdarzeniu Uruha odsunął się od Aoi'ego. Ktoś niepoprawnie przetłumaczył fragment w dokumencie z Repeated Countless Error, przez co nieumyślnie zrobił z niego alkoholika. Uruha nie powiedział, że codziennie pije sake, powiedział o lżejszych trunkach. Kiedy w 2009 roku Aoi chciał odejść z zespołu, Uruha przyznał, że wszyscy zaczęli mieć co do niego wątpliwości. Wywołało to też pomiędzy nimi kłótnię która doprowadziła do rozmowy od serca, a Aoi został. W wywiadzie dla ROCK AND READ w 2016 roku powiedział, że nigdy nie założy konta na Twitterze ani innym portalu społecznościowym, ponieważ uważa, że to byłoby przekroczenie granicy artysta—fani. Podczas światowej trasy w 2016 roku przy kontroli bagażu pracownicy lotniska kazali mu pokazać wewnętrzną stronę dłoni i zaczęli je sprawdzać. W końcu wzięli go na rozmowę, podczas której kazali mu pokazać swój paszport i komórkę. Spytali go "You, medicine?". Uruha nie wiedząc, o co im chodzi, powiedział tylko "I don't speak English" i go wypuścili. Dziewiętnastego lipca 2016 roku założył swój oficjalny, ogólnodostępny blog. W jednej z audycji rajigaze powiedział, że fani nie mogą komentować wpisów, bo jest świadom, że większość z komentarzy brzmiałaby mniej więcej: „Dodaj coś na tego bloga do cholery!”. Obecnie jest dumnym wujkiem, ma dwoje siostrzeńców. Kiedy dzień pracy mu się udaje, idzie zjeść do rodzinnej restauracji. W jednej z audycji radiowych Reita ujawnił, że ulubioną disney'owską bajką Uruhy w dzieciństwie był „Króla Lew”. Jest śpiochem, podczas tras zawsze Kai musi go budzić, gdyż tylko on nie śpi. Jeśli jest to "zwykły" dzień Reita budzi go porannym telefonem. Sam przyznał, iż jest to niezdrowy nawyk, ale gdy nie może zasnąć, pije alkohol (znany jest ze swojego zamiłowania do trunku). Spać potrafi nawet podczas przerwy nagrywania w studiu. Swojego najlepszego przyjaciela wkurza pijąc mleko sojowe. Podczas tras koncertowych, gdy cały zespół żyje w tourbusie, przeraża pozostałych członków zespołu, swoimi długimi kąpielami (obawiają się, że nie żyje). Często zajmuje łóżka pozostałych, co ich wkurza. Lecz on uważa, że każdy ma prawo do swojej własności, ale jeśli się nie sprzeciwiają, to może robić to dalej. Dane personalne Dane osobowe są prywatną sprawą członków zespołu. Na międzynarodowych forach można jednak często natknąć się na informację, iż prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Uruhy to 高嶋　宏陽 (Takashima Kouyou). Część japońskich fanów uważa, że jego imię powinno odczytywać się jako „Hiroaki”, a nie „Kouyou”. Poprzednie zespoły * Karasu → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose Charakter Wkrótce... Wygląd na przestrzeni lat w zespole Wkrótce... Ulubione Wkrótce... Kategoria:Członkowie zespołu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1981 Kategoria:Gitarzyści